Well thats life
by lindze harpzrose
Summary: Amy's cousin moves in with the Abotts. What's Ephram to do when faced with two teenage Abbott girls rather than one?
1. new girl

Chapter-1  
  
The harsh weather of Everwood had reached the middle point of winter in mid January. It was just another day in the small town of Everwood, Colorado with the miner addition of a new resident being its top news. Gossip spread quickly throughout the little town of Everwood and the news on today's menu was one of Everwood's very own coming home. Her name is Emily Abbott, Edna Harper's own granddaughter and Dr. Abbott's niece. Everyone knew that Edna had another son, but it was very rarely spoken of, so this was big news for the everwood residents. So here the story starts, with young Ephram Brown visiting the Abbotts.  
  
A Knocking sounds through the Abbott home as Ephram softly knocks on the door. A sigh is heard within the house as Bright opens the door up," What do you want?" Bright asked with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Is Amy home?" Ephram asked politely none-the-less.  
  
"No, geek. She's with my dad at the airport in Denver. My cousin is flying in and they're there to greet her. Is there anything else I could help you with before I slam the door in your face?"  
  
"Somebody's in a particularly bad mood today. What's wrong Bright? Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ephram asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hardy-har-har. Have a nice day," Bright said with a false smile before he slammed the door shut.  
  
Ephram walked away from the door just has the rest of the Abbott family arrived. Amy jumped from the car and quickly greeted him.  
  
"What are you doing here Ephram?" Amy asked  
  
"I stopped to ask if you wanted to join Delia and me. We're going sledding and Delia wanted to know if you could come along."  
  
"I would Ephram, but my cousin just arrived and I have to get her settled. Oh right, I almost forgot. Emily?" Amy turned and called towards the trunk of the car where a young girl of fifteen appeared from behind it. She had long blonde hair that was layered and reached her mid-back. She was about half an inch shorter than Amy and owned a pair of pretty green eyes. She smiled a bright smile as she approached the two," Ephram this is my cousin Emily, Em, this is Ephram."  
  
Emily smiled and shook Ephram's hand, "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. So what brings you to Everwood?"  
  
" I felt the need for normalcy and L.A. is anything but normal. I decided I wanted to come home to Everwood and Uncle Harold was kind enough to let me stay with them for rest of the school year."  
  
"You're from L.A.?" Emily nodded in response, "I know what that's like. I moved here from New York not to long ago."  
  
"Oh, I love New York. My father does a lot business there."  
  
Dr. Abbott came up behind the group carrying a few of Emily's bags, "Emily, could we not mention my brother's horrible career choices right now?"  
  
"Sorry," Emily shrugged  
  
Dr. Abbott rolled his eyes and headed inside, but not before he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. He quickly gained his composure and pointed at all three," Not a word about this to anyone. Especially your fathers," he said as he specifically pointed at Emily and Ephram. When he was inside the three burst out in laughter.  
  
"So anyway, I should probably head back home. Delias probably bouncing off the walls."  
  
"Who's Delia?" Emily asked  
  
"Oh my little sister. She wants to go sledding and I agreed to take her, so if you two want to join us you can? We can wait a little longer if you have things to do."  
  
Emily looked at Amy, who shrugged, "We'll have to ask my dad, but we can probably make it. We'll meet you at your house in twenty minutes," Amy said.  
  
"Great see ya then," Ephram said walking away.  
  
Amy quickly went inside, but Emily stood there a minute watching him walk away. When Ephram was about ten steps away he turned around slightly to look at Emily and smiled before continuing to walk home.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here," She whispered before running inside.  
  
  
  
A/N- Hey, I hope you all like the story so far. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to update the story often. I'm not so good with the updating thing, so don't expect often updates often. I hope this won't change your mind about reading my stories in the future, I just thought I'd give ya fair warning. Enjoy!!! 


	2. meet my dad

Chapter-2  
  
It didn't take Amy and Emily to long to make it over to the Brown's home. The two rang the door bell and it was quickly answered by none other than Doc. Brown, "Amy, hi, Ephrams in the living room. Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is my cousin Emily. She's going to be living with us for awhile. This is Dr. Andy Brown, Ephram's dad."  
  
"Its nice to meet you Dr. Brown. Uncle Harold called my father many times complaining about your presence in Everwood. I was specifically told, by my father, that if I met you I was supposed to thank you for driving Uncle Harold insane," Emily said smiling while shaking Dr. Brown's hand.  
  
Dr. Brown chuckled, "He sounds like my biggest fan."  
  
"Oh, he is. I don't think he's ever heard Uncle Herald so perturbed, well with exception of our move to L.A."  
  
Dr. Brown led them to the living room, "Ephram your friends are here."  
  
Ephram quickly stood up, Delia standing with him, "Hi, I take it Dr. Abbott gave you permission to join us."  
  
"Yeah, but only after we swore not to tell Dr. Brown any of the family secrets," Emily said, " Its not like you have any in Everwood anyway."  
  
"True, very true," Dr. Brown said smiling," So what are you kids up to today?"  
  
"We're going sledding," Delia said smiling.  
  
"You must be Delia," Emily said noticing the little girl who was standing beside Ephram, "My name is Emily."  
  
"Its nice to meet you," Delia said shaking Emily's hand.  
  
"So are we going to go sledding or are we going to stand around here all day chatting?" Emily said smiling.  
  
"Sledding," Delia said grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her out the door. Amy and Ephram followed behind the two.  
  
"Be home before dinner," Dr. Brown said as they were out the door and his words fell on deaf ears. He sighed and went back to work. 


	3. The BIG lecture

Chapter=3 "So Miss Delia, What do you like do for fun?" Emily asked as the four of the drug their sleds up a very large hill.  
  
Delia shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Fun stuff I guess."  
  
Emily laughed, "Me too. Fun stuff is definitely of the good. So what about you Ephram? What do you do for fun?"  
  
Ephram was caught off guard but quickly answered, "Music, I guess. I really like music."  
  
Amy nodded, "Yeah, Ephrams a great musician. He fills in every now then as the dance class' piano player."  
  
"So do you play classical or are you more of a rock music kinda guy?  
  
Ephram laughed, "Can you even play rock on a piano?"  
  
Emily laughed too, "I'm sure you could with a little of practice. Just look at Jerry Lee Lewis. He could definitely tear up the keys."  
  
"True, but somehow I just don't see myself as a Jerry Lee Lewis," Amy and Delia had reached the top of the hill and began their descent back down the hill.  
  
"No. I think your more of a Mozart kinda of guy. Although I'm sure you couldn't tell by your appearance."  
  
Eprham scoffed, "And what is wrong with my appearance?" he said gesturing to his black jeans, and rather large, poofy ski jacket.  
  
Emily shrugged, "Nothing. Its just you have that 'I hate my life' rebel kind of look, but I know better."  
  
Eprham laughed, "Oh, do ya? Enlighten me."  
  
They both paused at the stop of the hill, Emily sitting down on the top of her sled, " Okay, where would you like me to start? Would you like me to tell you your future or discuss your past?" Emily said doing her best impression of a gypsy, before giggling wildly, but quickly sobering, "No seriously Eprham. You're not really mad at the world although you do a pretty good impression of it."  
  
"And what makes you say that? You've known me for what? A total of two hours at the most," Ephram said avoiding eye contact with Emily and instead watching Amy and Delia giggling as they reached the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Amy told me a little bit about you on our way to your house. How your mom passed away and that caused your resentment for the world, but mostly for your father. I didn't really believe her, since you seemed well grounded and happy within your life. However, I sensed what Amy had said held some truth, but quickly dismissed it, when I saw you and your father earlier. You love your father, although I'm sure you'd never let him know. Your very good at pretending you don't have a care in the world for him."  
  
Eprham bitterly chuckled, finally looking her in the eye, " Emily, I never said I didn't love my father, but I have good reasons to be angry with him. He is a complete work maniac. It took my mother's dying for him to realize he actually had children. Now he is trying to be the perfect father."  
  
"Eprham, I'm sure you don't believe me, but when I say I know exactly what that is like I mean it. Both my parents work very hard and quite often. I am grateful for all their hard work, because they provide me with a very comfortable life. I know my parents love me but part of the reason I'm here in Everwood is because of them. Right now, my parents need to worry about themselves, but Eprham that's beside the point. Your dad is trying to make up for all the mistakes he has made with you and Delia, and although it took a tragedy to wake him up it did. Out of all that sadness and pain something wonderful came out of it. If one day all of sudden both my parents or even one of them decided they'd rather be with me rather than working, I would take them up on it in a heartbeat. There is no way I'd push them away, no matter what the circumstances," Emily looked down a second wiping away a stray tear that did not go unnoticed by Eprham. She then quickly looked up, "Ephram, if I were in your situation I think you know what I would do."  
  
Emily looked deeply into Eprham's eyes with a meaningful gaze, but the moment was quickly interrupted by Delia and Amy's return.  
  
"So what are you guys waiting for aren't you going to sled?" Delia asked starring at them quizzically.  
  
Emily laughed, "Of course. I was just getting to know your brother. So you up for a race, miss Delia?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Delia said as the two quickly mad their way down the hill with Amy and Eprham slowly following behind the two. 


End file.
